


Elven Attentions

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome, ooc? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: A request for Thranduil using his fingers on the reader for Elrond's viewing pleasure.





	

“Just in here, Lord Elrond.”

You heard your King’s voice from just outside your shared bedroom, and you looked towards the ornate door that hid your current state from the rest of the kingdom.

Thranduil, your King of the Woodland Realm, had woken you from an afternoon nap with a chaste kiss and a smirk. You were groggy and confused, and his insistent kisses weren’t helping your state of mind. You barely felt him bind your wrists and ankles to the bedposts with practiced motions. He ignored your sleepy questions, and only when he was finished with the knots did he kiss you again.

“I want to show you off, precious girl.” He had purred, voice like silk, and waited for your nod. You could never refuse him, but still he waited for you to acquiesce. He was so good to you.

Thranduil ran his hands up your body, still naked from the morning’s activities, and kissed each breast, right over your nipples. His tongue darted out and he licked the tips of each, as if he couldn’t stop himself. His eyes met yours as you shuddered. “Do promise to be good.”

“Aren’t I always?” You said, and he chuckled. You felt warm.

“Yes, you are. But I’m going to put you on display for a very important guest. So be on your best behavior. I know you won’t disappoint either of us.” He kissed you again, stealing your breath and leaving you panting and wanting as he got up to leave. “I’ll be right back.”

You watched him leave, wondering who was so important to your King that he would show you to him.

Lord Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell, stood in the doorway, his eyes fixed, unblinking, on your still form. You looked between him and your King, and Thranduil nodded permission to speak.

“Hello, my lord.” You said to Elrond, and he inclined his head towards you. He smiled, small and impossibly soft.

“Hello.” You could see him hesitating, and you wondered if he was as confused with what to do or say as you were. He stepped forward into the room, and Thranduil followed. Your King closed the door behind the two of them, and you heard the lock click.

Thranduil walked to you and leaned over the bed, cupped your face with both hands, and kissed you deeply. You arched off the mattress, trying to follow him as he pulled away, greedy for breath but greedier for him.

“Take in all of her beauty, Lord Elrond. This is an honor I afford to very few.”

“She is stunning.” Elrond said softly, and you weren’t sure if the comment was directed at Thranduil’s question or moreso for your ears.

“She sounds stunning as well.” Thranduil kept eye contact with you as he flicked a nipple, and the corner of his mouth quirked at your moan. “Already so loud? I can’t even begin to imagine how loud you’ll be when you cum for us.”

His voice was teasing, laced with promise, and you bit your lip.

“Oh no, don’t quiet her, Thranduil.” Elrond said. He sat in a chair near the foot of the bed, alternating his gaze from your chest, your face, and between your legs. “I imagine she will sound exquisite.”

“…She does,” Thranduil assured him. “I just prefer when she asks to make noise.”

“Please, my King!” Your response was immediate. “Please let me moan for you and Lord Elrond. I promise I’ll be good.”

“Thank you for rectifying your mistake.” Thranduil purred and kissed your jaw. His teeth caught on the skin right under your ear. “I won’t tolerate any more. Remember that.” He twisted a nipple, smirking as you gasped and arched. “So sensitive.” He clicked his tongue, and you heard Elrond make a soft sound low in his throat.

Thranduil sat on the edge of the bed and cocked his head as he watched your chest rise and fall with your breath. “My marks are fading. Quite regretful.”

You missed the feel of his teeth everywhere, of his fingernails and his harsh touches. “Give me more.” You said softly, giving him a pleading look. “I want to feel what you do for days. I want to remember tonight.”

“Oh, you will, precious. You will.”

\---

You had started the night wondering if your King would allow Lord Elrond to touch you. If you were being honest, you wondered what his kisses would be like. You imagined that they would be soft, gentle, enough to command your every attention without being rough. Lord Elrond didn’t strike you as rough, he struck you as quiet dominance and satisfied smiles.

Thranduil’s teeth pulled you from that particular thought, and you gasped a moan as he licked at the mark he left on your hip. Lord Elrond, who was gentle, as you thought, but _insistent_ , knelt at the side of the bed, something that you normally might have found ironic, but now you were too lost in his fingers, calloused and perfect and very intent on making your nipples so sensitive that it hurt. You almost wanted him to stop. Almost.

“I’m not sure she knows who to pay attention to,” he mused, and Thranduil chuckled just before biting down on the underside of your breast. His eyes were slits as you arched, but you could still tell he was pleased with you.

“She loses herself to pleasure so quickly,” he said. “And yet, she still has enough sense to follow my rules.”

Rule 1. Safeword: Dwarves.

Rule 2. Thranduil was not to be referred to by anything but ‘My King.’

Rule 3. Be good. Rules for the night might change, aside from these three. But always be good.

Their fingers were everywhere but where you wanted them most. Thranduil seemed content to stroke up and down your thighs, a calming touch in contrast to his mouth, and Lord Elrond was entranced by coaxing moans from your mouth with his nails on your breasts.

_Smack!_

Thranduil’s palm landed open and harsh on your thigh, and you keened. Lord Elrond moaned against you.

“Perhaps it’s time we give her reason to moan louder,” he said, and Thranduil smirked. He looked wicked. You shivered.

“Yes, she has been soaking the sheets for some time,” he said, and those long, perfect fingers were dragged up your dripping entrance. “Are you interested in seeing her cum, Lord Elrond?”

They spoke about you like you weren’t here, which made your body heat impossibly more.

“Very much so,” Lord Elrond murmured, and his eyes flicked to your face and settled there as two of Thranduil’s fingers slid deep inside of you and curled towards your hipbone.

“M-My King!” you gasped, head falling back in a moan as he started to pump and twist his fingers. The obscene wet noises caused you to blush to the tips of your ears, and Thranduil looked even more pleased by it.

“Ask us if you can cum,” he commanded. “Otherwise, I just want sounds, no words.”

You nodded, frantic, desperate for more at this point, and he rewarded you by adding another finger to fill you. Lord Elrond smoothed your hair from your face, licking his lips so quickly you almost didn’t catch it. It was nice to see his calm façade break for that one small moment. Then his face was turned away from you and he was on his feet, moving towards Thranduil so he could watch your King spread and fingerfuck you.

The two pairs of eyes on you pushed you closer and closer as Thranduil moved, and before long you were a gasping, whimpering mess. Your hips stuttered off the bed, and Thranduil pushed them back down and held them still with his free hand. His nails dug deep crescent moons into your skin.

“Are you going to cum?” he asked, so casually that you almost felt ashamed. You hadn’t pleased him yet. This was all for you and it wasn’t right—

His thumb found your clit and you sobbed out a breath. “ _Yes_ , plea _aahn_! …P-Pleaseee…!”

“Not quite good enough,” Thranduil said, and Lord Elrond’s breath hitched.

“ _My King, please!!”_ You knew he wanted more, but you couldn’t form a more coherent thought, and he knew it. He spread his fingers wide before dragging them from you, and the emptiness was unbearable. You let out a drawn out moan, whimpering as the very tips of his fingers found you again.

“Should I let her cum, Lord Elrond?”

“ _Yes.”_ Lord Elrond’s voice was huskier than you remembered. “I want to watch her come apart.”

“Very well,” Thranduil purred, kissing your hipbone. “You may come, love, thanks to the generosity of our guest. Give him a good show, now.”

You shook on the bed, your whole body going taut and then limp as you came, your mouth open in a drawn out moan, a litany of _thank you_ ’s and gasps. When your vision refocused, Thranduil was licking his fingers in long strokes of his tongue, and Lord Elrond’s fingers were on you now, gathering your sweetness.

“Absolutely stunning,” he said, lips quirking and eyes a lot darker than you remembered. His tongue darted out to taste you from his fingertips and he actually _moaned_.

“You can have as much as you like,” Thranduil said, his voice suddenly right at your ear. You turned towards him and he kissed you harshly, all teeth and tongue and you tasted yourself on him. “We have all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves! I'm back, kinda?? I dunno. I really hope this was in character.


End file.
